Heavans Calling
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Cloud always dreams about the General, however he has never met him. Will he? and will Zack's "Get seph a friend before he dies" Plan work? Well might have to read and find out :D Clephiroth & Yaoi fic, no like no read. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can't get enough of this world and the characters.*_

**Heavens Calling**

**Chapter one**

_Cloud has never actually seen Sephiroth in person, but he had heard rumours. He had long flowing silver hair, like a waterfall of melted silver. His eyes, a piercing emerald green. Cloud was walking up to him, slowly, though he was a mere cadet. Still he had to do it, no matter what. "Would you like some hors__ d'oeuvres?" Cloud said very low and nervously to the General. He was his hero, his pin up boy, his...fantasy man. So he really didn't expect what happened next._

"_Not unless you are one of these hors d'oeuvres?" The general questioned seductively._

_Cloud gulped. If he didn't say yes he knew he would regret it, but if he said yes... what if he laughed at him? Unfortunately for Cloud, he already said yes before thinking it over. Piercing green eyes locked on to his and a smile graced the Generals lips. Cloud gulped audibly this time. Sephiroth motioned for another cadet to come over and take the tray away from Cloud. As the other cadet took the tray away (from Cloud), Cloud wondered what would happen now, if he would ever be seen again._

_He was really worried when Sephiroth asked him to come with him outside. But considering that he was a General and Cloud was only a mere cadet, he had to follow orders. He followed the General until they came to a lake. Suddenly Sephiroth's lips came crashing down onto Clouds and arms went around his skinny waist. Cloud put his arms around Sephiroth's waist, as one of Sephiroth's hands went from his waist to his hair to pull Cloud's spikes slightly and keep the kiss going. By this time Cloud knew that not only he had a boner, but so did the General._

_Sometime between the 'making out' and the 'getting so into it they end up on the ground' Cloud had lost his pants and shirt, however all Sephiroth lost was his leather coat. He was underneath Sephiroth, kissing his hero. Sephiroth's gloved hand went to Cloud's stomach and went on a teasing line downwards to the bump in his pants. He rubbed them in a slow motion, causing Cloud to moan. As Sephiroth slipped his hand into Cloud's pants and grabbed him through the boxers Cloud knew he would have release sooner then he wanted. _

As Cloud awoke from his wonderful dream, he sighed. He had never met the General but he always dreamed about him, and each night he looked different. Sephiroth was an enigma to him. As he moved to get up he felt stickiness between his legs and sighed. _Damn now I have to shower. Hopefully no one else is awake... _ Cloud got up and collected what he needed. As he left the showers he ran into a higher ranked officer, already in uniform. Cloud muttered his apologies and hurried off in the direction of his room. He didn't realise the officer was in fact Zack Fair.

Once cloud was back in his room he put his dirty clothes in a pile near the others and went back to his bed. Even though he was already in uniform he really couldn't be bothered to stand or sit. After thirty minutes of lying in bed staring at the ceiling Cloud decided he might as well get up and get breakfast, there might be one or two cadets in the cafeteria so he wouldn't look stupid. As he made his way to the cafeteria Cloud ran into someone. He was tall, muscular and had brunette hair, cut short and close to the head.

Cloud wasn't normally afraid of people, but this person made him sick to the core. He was concentrating on the body movements of the boy, until he felt a swift blow to the stomach then a kick. Cloud was lying on the floor trying to breathe. He didn't want to get up while the attacker was still there, and as his attacker sidestepped him he heard "If you ever run into me again, I swear I will kill you" and disappeared down the hallway. Cloud, once he was sure his attacker was gone for good, tried to get up, however the motion made him sick. He threw up some blood and waited till the dizziness passed before he made his way to the cafeteria.

As Cloud entered he knew some people were there, around twelve at the most. He went and got his breakfast, the same breakfast everyone got. Looking down at his grey mushy pile of gruel he knew there had to be something better than this. This was disgusting; it was like porridge but with some unidentifiable flavours in it, which he was sure he probably didn't want to know about no matter how much he wanted to. He picked the spoon full of gruel up and took a mouthful. No matter how disgusting it was he knew he had to eat something or he would just throw up.

At last it was time for them to begin their training again. The standard warm up was fifteen laps of the grounds, which Cloud did. He would always run, and finish first or second. This time however, he finished fourth. He saw the guy who attacked him and a few friends around him, he knew then he was just going to sit on the grass and wait for the others to finish... he did not want to get beaten up yet again.

Sephiroth was sitting at his desk typing away on a report he had to finish. He was making excellent progress. until Zachary Fair came barging into his office around twelve noon. Zack was smiling; this worried Sephiroth, because he knew whenever Zack was smiling like that, it never turned out good for him.

Stoic as ever Sephiroth looked up at Zack with green eyes and icily asked what he wanted.

Zack was huffing, he must have run. Sephiroth realised he had probably been training and just finished, so why run to the ShinRa main building and up 40 floors to see him? This had better be important. When Zack finally started talking Sephiroth decided to ignore him. He really wasn't very interested.

"Sephiroth are you listening to me? This is important; I think I have found a way to get you a friend at last!" Zack said in an excited tone. Sephiroth glared at Zack but he knew he couldn't stop him. So instead he picked up one of the jellybeans on his desk, put it in his mouth, and waited for Zack to keep going.

"You know how you have no friends because you're an anti-social bug? Well I think I know how to fix that!" Zack said with a mischievous smile gracing his lips.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow; he knew he wasn't the best with people but an anti-social bug? Really? Surely he had some friends more than Genesis, Angeal and Zack... but he really couldn't think of any.

"I think you should take a protégé! One of the Cadet's. Maybe in a few months... but have a look around and see which one you like best, maybe one of them will piqué your interest" Zack continued.

"Zack I am not taking a protégé, not now, not ever" Sephiroth stated calmly.

Unfortunately he had a soft spot for Zack and his pouting look, so when he looked up he saw it and he agreed he would ONLY look, insistent on the idea he will not take a protégé. However, he said that if he didn't Zack should instead, or maybe someone else.

He watched Zack leave, but it wasn't long before Zack came sneaking back in and took the jellybeans.

Now Sephiroth was annoyed... no one took his jellybeans!

**A/N**

**So this is my first ever Clephiroth fic (: I do intend to add more but for now this is just like... the first chapter (: yep the general LOVES his jelly beans. I know what you are all thinking, He is going to take Cloud as his protégé, or Zack will but I assure you this will not happen (: I have it planned out... now the next chapter may not come out till end of next week or week after since I have like five assignments but I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE it if you could review this for me and give me **_**TEN **_**REVIEWS and tell me if you want more (: I would like it and it seems to make me want to write more... so I hope you enjoyed this and cannot wait for Sephiroth to chase Zack around the building because he stole some jelly beans, the next chapter will probably tell of more Zack and Sephiroth's friendship and Zacks plan "Get Seph a Friend before he dies". So REVIEW PLEEEEEASE (: I now have a beta (: The lovely Loren ^_^ Thank you my awesome beta :D**


	2. Important Notice :

Just a little info :P okay I was SUPPOSED to release a Halloween story! I still will... however it may be out a bit late... which in the case PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It will be a Sephiroth/Cloud story full of Yaoi and a good story line :) However now I am off to go play some Crisis Core... I am addicted. I will get the fic out this week :) (MY Computer decided it loved me so very much and deleted it so sorry!)


End file.
